


I'm not jealous!

by Lisa_Lisa



Series: From hate to...love? What happened afterwards [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: (a little) Possessive Behavior, Angry Sex, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lisa/pseuds/Lisa_Lisa
Summary: Cavendish feels jealous when seeing how close Bartolomeo and Desire are. Bartolomeo makes sure to prove Cavendish that he doesn't need to feel that way.





	I'm not jealous!

**Author's Note:**

> I know Desire is not a canon character but I like her quite a lot :D. And besides, she is the perfect excuse to make Cavendish jealous :)

Cavendish’s eye twitched with irritation when, _once again_ , Desire leant over Bartolomeo to tell him something that caused the bastard to burst out laughing. He tried to stand it. He really tried. But when some seconds later Bartolomeo elbowed the woman in such a familiar way and she smiled back at him conspiratorially, Cavendish’s patience reached his limit and he decided to abandon the banquet that Bartolomeo’s men had organized in the deck of the Barto Club ship.

Everything had gone right until that morning. The Barto Club and the Beautiful Pirates had been sailing together for two weeks already, involved in the search of a mythical treasure that had been apparently buried somewhere around the Islands that they were heading.  According to the rumors, several boats had disappeared during the exploration, so they had decided to collaborate to improve the possibilities of success, and of course, even if neither Bartolomeo nor Cavendish had said it aloud, because that also allowed them to spend a little time together.

It was true that the fact that they wanted to keep their relationship in secret complicated everything a little, since they hadn’t very plausible excuses that justified why one of the Captains had to sleep in the other one’s ship. Also, since they were in the middle of the ocean, there wasn’t a single moment in which their men weren’t around, but well, both of them had assumed that their relationship was going to be a little challenging, so they contented themselves with hurried make out sessions between meals.

Besides, they were about to reach port in a couple of days, and fortunately that would mean that their men would be dying to visit a brothel in the city, and that meant more private time for them.

At least, that had been the initial plan until that morning when they came across the Sweet Pirates by chance.

Apparently, the Sweet Pirates were interested in that treasure as well but they had had a little problem with their boat and needed help to repair it, which meant that they had to take a detour to stop in another island, which was going to delay them for another extra week at least.

When hearing that, Cavendish was about to reject the petition, but the moment he met the beautiful captain Desire, Cavendish entered automatically his seductive mode and agreed to help her. And then, what a surprised he received when learning that that woman and Bartolomeo were childhood friends.

Well, that was certainly unexpected, but nothing that bothered Cavendish in the least. Yes, they two seemed to be close. Like, pretty close. Extremely close in fact, and the way they fought kind of reminded Cavendish his own relationship with Bartolonmeo, but there was no problem. They were just childhood friends.

Or so Cavendish thought, until suddenly Bartolomeo told Desire that he was just going to help her because that’s what Luffy would have done and the woman answered: ‘ _God, that Luffy again. If we hadn’t been together I’d seriously think that you are gay and you are in love with him_ ’.

Cavendish gritted his teeth while snapping opened the door of Bartolomeo’s private cabin. He stepped inside and after removing his hat he lied on the bed with his arms crossed.

Deep inside, he knew that it was probably unfair to be mad at Bartolomeo, but at that moment he didn’t care. First, why the hell had he discovered now that he and Desire had been lovers? He had always assumed that all Bartolomeo’s sexual encounters had been always sporadic, so learning that they had been in a real relationship when they were children made him feel…annoyed.

And second, why the hell that idiot had agreed so easily to help his _ex_ -girlfriend when they were about to reach their destination?! And the bastard had had the nerve of spending the whole day with her! Okay, it wasn’t exactly like that because Bartolomeo had just gone to her ship to see the reparations that had to be performed…but still, in order to do that Bartolomeo didn’t need to do it personally. And definitely to make a celebration in his ship to welcome Desire and her crew in the expedition had been totally out of place!

Cavendish sighed and crossed his eyes, trying to ignore the loud noises of the Barto Club, the Sweet Pirates, and his own crew. He hoped that Bartolomeo didn’t decide to pay him a visit because at that moment he really wanted to kill that stupid man.

* * *

Bartolomeo knew that there was something wrong with Cavendish, but he didn’t have the least idea about what could be going through the blonde’s head.

 It was true that Cavendish had acted kind of weird that morning when he accepted Desire’s petition, as if he was bothered by it, but that hadn’t any sense. Cavendish was the Pirate Prince, the perfect gentleman that went into the rescue of a damsel in distress…and okay, ‘damsel in distress’ wasn’t a term that described Desire very accurately, but still Cavendish wasn’t the kind of man who denied help to a woman, and definitely _not_ a pretty woman. Besides, at first he had openly flirted with Desire while agreeing to help her, it had been a little later than he had begun to sulk inexplicably.

So, in conclusion, there had to be another reason that explained Cavendish had abandoned the banquet in an obvious bad mood, and it seemed that the only way to discover it was to go after that pompous prince and ask him directly.

“I’m going to check on Cabbage to make sure he is alright”, Bartolomeo told Desire, that had sat next to him when Cavendish refused to do so. He had to almost shout to be heard over the ruckus that his men and the Sweet Pirates were causing, “make sure that your men don’t finish all the booze”

“Okay”, Desire smiled at Bartolomeo with amusement, “good luck in _comforting_ your _friend_ ”

Bartolomeo looked at his childhood friend with suspicion when detecting the emphasis that Desire had purposely put on those words.

“Desi, I’m just going to talk to him”

Desire’s expression became skeptic.

“So that’s how it’s called now?”

Bartolomeo couldn’t help to bark a laugh when hearing Desire’s comment. He had never been able to keep a secret from her. Not even when being children.

“You better not spread weird rumors”

Desire chuckled and drew her index towards her mouth.

“My lips are sealed”

Bartolomeo nodded with a smile, and after patting the woman’s shoulder he stood up from the deck to go to his cabin, since he was pretty sure that no matter how angry Cavendish was: he wasn’t going to hide in his men quarters. He was always protesting about how stinky and untidy they were.

When he was in front of his own door Bartolomeo didn’t bother to knock and entered directly. It was his cabin after all. The lamp of the nightstand was on, and bingo, Cavendish was there, lying on the bed in one of his sides, still dressed and giving his back to him.

“Hey”

As Bartolomeo was expecting Cavendish didn’t answer him, so with lazy steps he went to the bed and sat next to Cavendish, who didn’t even flinch when the furniture bended a little because of the extra weight.

Bartolomeo sighed with resignation and passed a hand through his hair, looking at Cavendish, who was obviously faking to be asleep.

“Okay, are you going to tell me what the hell is wrong with you? Or are you going to give me the cold shoulder the rest of the night?”

There was a pause in which Bartolomeo thought that Cavendish was going to ignore him again, but just when he was going to insist Cavendish spoke.

“I certainly like how that second options sound”

Despite Cavendish’s sharp answer Bartolomeo felt a little relieved. Well, at least Cavendish was speaking to him now. It was an advance.

“Well, then I will have to guess”, Bartolomeo frowned, lost in thought, “are you angry because I have called you Old Cabbage before?”

Cavendish remained silent, so Bartolomeo tried again.

“Okaaay, maybe it’s because I accidentally stained your super expensive-and-high-quality shirt during lunch?”

Cavendish remained silent again, and this time Bartolomeo let out an exasperated sigh.

“Fuck, Cavendish, can’t you give me at least a hint? Because apart from that I think I haven’t done anything to make you angry so-”

“Oh, of course you haven’t. Apart from spending the whole day with your girlfriend you haven’t done anything at all”

Bartolomeo’s eyes opened wide in surprise.

“Girlfriend?”, he repeated, utterly confused, and when finally what Cavendish was suggesting sank into him, his jaw fell hanging, “please, don’t tell me you are talking about Desire”

“Wow, so you have managed to deduce alone what woman I was referring to. I’m deeply impressed, Barto”

“And wait, you say that I’ve been flirting with her?”, Bartolomeo ignored Cavendish’s previous insult and exhaled a short astonished laugh, “Cabbage, have you just hit your head or something? We’ve spent the whole day shouting at each other!”

“Yes, I know, but that’s precisely your way of flirting, you idiot”

Bartolomeo stared at Cavendish’s back in disbelief before a smirk began to spread across his face.

“Come on, Cavendish, don’t tell me that you are jealous…”

Cavendish felt his cheeks burning so he refused to look at Bartolomeo. Besides, he could perfectly picture Bartolomeo’s enervating grin without needing to look at it.

“I’m not jealous!”, Cavendish insulted himself when his voice sounded slightly trembling at first, “but I just say that it’s curious that you take so much trouble in helping that woman instead of going after your precious treasure”

“Cavendish, you are the first one who always steps in when a woman is in trouble”

“Yes, of course I do, because that’s the way Cavendish ‘of the White Horse’ is”, Cavendish shot a glare to Bartolomeo over his shoulder, “but as far as I know Bartolomeo ‘the Cannibal’ is not well known for being a gentleman, so sorry if I can’t help to feel curious that you act that way just when your ex-girlfriend is involved and-”

Cavendish’s anger just grew when Bartolomeo began to laugh loudly, unable to hold back anymore. Cavendish clicked his tongue and leant his head on the pillow again, closing his eyes with the intention of ignoring that brute.

“Damn stupid idiot, I hope that Hakuba wakes up tonight to beat you u-”

Cavendish was unable to finish his threat because at that moment Bartolomeo rudely rolled him over until his back was against the mattress and kissed him harshly, pressing his tongue inside his mouth in a way that caused Cavendish’s whole body to  tremble violently. And yes, Cavendish knew that he should probably hit Bartolomeo for having laughed at him, and for having been such an oblivious bastard back then with that woman, but that bigmouth surely knew how to kiss and he found himself letting Bartolomeo do. Besides, it had been two damn weeks already since the last time they had done it for real and he wanted this.

Bartolomeo grunted when feeling Cavendish’s tongue join his, returning the kiss with enthusiasm. It had never crossed his mind that Cavendish could react that way when learning about his past relationship with Desire, but shit, Cavendish acting so jealous because of him had aroused him quite a lot.

After some moments of wild kissing Bartolomeo realized that they were still wearing clothes, so he separated from Cavendish briefly to undress himself in time record.  Cavendish had barely removed his boots and pants when Bartolomeo crawled over him, completely naked. The green-haired pirate almost ripped apart Cavendish’s expensive shirt in his hurry to undress him, and even if at any other moment Cavendish would have reproached Bartolomeo his rudeness, at that moment he was excited for how badly Bartolomeo seemed to want him.

When all the clothes were successfully removed and dropped into the floor Bartolomeo attacked Cavendish’s mouth again in a graceless though effective kiss while beginning to rut down against the blonde pirate’s naked body, groaning in the process for the now direct contact.

Cavendish moaned inside Bartolomeo’s mouth when their half-awakened members began to rub together, sending waves of pleasure to his lower stomach. He made sure to coordinate the movements of his hips with Bartolomeo’s for a better friction, opening his legs to give the green-haired pirate more room to move.

At some point Bartolomeo felt Cavendish pushing him a little backwards. He was about to ask if there was something wrong but he was mesmerized with the vision of Cavendish licking his own fingers with efficiency before reaching down to begin to prepare himself, his long pale fingers disappearing inside his apparently tight entrance with no problem at all.

“Well, Barto…”, Bartolomeo woke up from his trance and when he looked up he saw Cavendish smirking at him sardonically. In fact the bastard had the nerve to be using his free hand to pinch one of his pink nipples, “…are you just going to stare?”

Bartolomeo half-closed his eyes at Cavendish and inevitably fell into his obvious provocation. He snapped Cavendish’s hand away and enclosed his tongue around Cavendish’s perked bud, licking it with hunger. Cavendish hissed a soft needy ‘ _Yes_ ’ and arched his body wantonly when Bartolomeo sucked at his chest, alternating between tongue and fingers until Cavendish’s nipples were pointing up because of the excitation.

Soon, Cavendish felt about to burst because of the double ministration of Bartolomeo’s eager tongue and his own fingers, so he pulled Bartolomeo’s head back by grabbing his green hair, the purposely brusque action making Bartolomeo almost whine in pleasure.

“Lube?”

Bartolomeo smirked when hearing Cavendish’s impatient question and reached towards the nightstand to retrieve a bottle of lube from the first drawer. If he hadn’t wanted to be inside the blonde so desperately he would have teased the man saying that at least his lube didn’t smell to anything weird, but he was in quite a hurry so he simply coated his member with the sticky liquid.

He was about to open Cavendish’s legs to align his member against the pirate’s entrance but Cavendish surprised him by pushing him backwards, making him fall into the bed facing up. Bartolomeo had barely time to register Cavendish straddling his lap before the Pirate Prince began to lower himself down onto his cock, slowly but without pause.

Bartolomeo’s eyes shut closed automatically in pleasure when that absolutely amazing tightness closed around his hungry member. He secured his hands on Cavendish’s hips, expecting that it took Cavendish a little to adjust to him, but to his surprise Cavendish placed his hands on Bartolomeo’s tattooed pectorals  as a support and immediately adopted a fast pace, beginning to bounce up and down Bartolomeo with abandon.

Bartolomeo groaned Cavendish’s name with arousal, feeling in Heaven with the way Cavendish’s soft entrance was sucking him in over and over again. Crap, he definitely had to make Cavendish jealous more often if the result was going to be such a fucking great sex.

While suppressing the urge of moaning every time that Bartolomeo’s thickness filled him completely, Cavendish fixed his eyes on Bartolomeo without stopping his powerful rides. The pirate was almost squirming under him, his eyes closed in bliss, his mouth hanging partly-opened and groaning fragments of Cavendish’s name, his hands digging on his bony hips as if he needed to get a hold onto something. Cavendish felt a wave of pride, knowing that he was the one in making Bartolomeo the Cannibal looking so desperate for him.

On a whim, Cavendish dove down and bit hard at the side of Bartolomeo’s neck with the intention of leaving a mark. Bartolomeo gasped when Cavendish’s teeth sank almost painfully in him, and for a moment Cavendish was afraid of having hurt the pirate.

However, Bartolomeo just cursed heatedly and without slipping outside Cavendish he rolled them over so that he was the one on top again between Cavendish’s parted legs. Bartolomeo grabbed Cavendish’s wrists, pinned them over the pirate’s head, and just then he resumed their wild love-making, pounding into Cavendish with a harder tempo than before that caused the bed under them to creak in protest.

The new angle caused Bartolomeo’s member to hit Cavendish’s prostrate directly, making the pirate exhale a single loud moan of unabashed pleasure before remembering that they had to be quiet. Bartolomeo cursed again, turned on with the way Cavendish had averted his head to the side while sensually biting his bottom lip to prevent more moans from escaping. Cavendish’s efforts to remain silent just made Bartolomeo want to hear him even more. Besides, with the ruckus that was outside, Cavendish could probably moan as loud as he could an no one but him would hear him.

Determined to make Cavendish lose himself even more, Bartolomeo leant down and sucked hard on Cavendish’s pale neck, as a pay-back for his previous mark. Cavendish didn’t seem to mind at that moment (although Bartolomeo knew he was going to be scolded later for it) and simply whined as a response, wrapping his legs around Bartolomeo’s sweated lower back while pushing back against him, his moans growing now in volume with the way Bartolomeo was pistonning his hips against him.

It didn’t take them long to feel their respective climaxes approaching. Knowing that Cavendish didn’t particularly like when he came inside, Bartolomeo attempted to push out Cavendish, but the blonde managed to surprise him once again by pressing his heels against his ass, forcing him to keep buried deep inside him.

“In”, Cavendish almost snarled in Bartolomeo’s ear, and that single word was all the green-haired pirate needed to come hard inside Cavendish with a final brutal thrust.

Bartolomeo gathered all the energy he still had and stroked Cavendish’s leaking member clumsily, and fortunately the blonde pirate was really close to his limit because not even half-a-dozen of pumps were necessary to make Cavendish finish as well with a breathless gasp, his white seed spreading between the two pirates’ stomachs.

Cavendish huffed when Bartolomeo practically collapsed over him, breathing hard. Cavendish murmured a grumpy ‘ _Heavy_ ’ towards Bartolomeo but enclosed an arm around the other pirate’s back to play with the back of his hair.

Just when Cavendish was seriously fearing that Bartolomeo had fallen asleep, the pirate incorporated and slumped next him, a wide tired smile adorning his face.

“So…what were you saying, Cabbage?”

Cavendish tried to punch Bartolomeo in the chest when hearing his stupid contented tone but the sex had just spared all his energies and the hit that he delivered was so lame that it could be considered a caress.

“Idiot. Stop looking so damn satisfied”, Cavendish snapped, even if it was rather stupid to scold Bartolomeo when his face probably looked as pleased as the other pirate’s.

“Oi, Cavendish”, the blonde was surprised when Bartolomeo spoke next with an unexpected serious tone, “about Desi, I promise that I wasn’t flirting with her. And I just want to help her because we are friends, not because we were together in the past or some shit like that. Besides, you are the only pompous idiot I’m interested in right now”

Cavendish snorted softly, but he was suppressing the urge of smiling. And in fact, a soft blush appeared on his cheeks when hearing Bartolomeo’s words. Thank goodness that he could blame the mind-blowing sex for that.

“Yes, you are the only brute idiot I’m interested in too”

Bartolomeo laughed, happy that Cavendish looked relaxed once again.

“Cool”, Bartolomeo crossed his hands behind his head and adopted a little apologetic tone, “oh, and by the way, I think Desi knows about us?”

Cavendish’s mouth fell opened.

“What?!”

“Yep. She talked the same way Becca does when she wants to tease us”

Cavendish exhaled a resigned sigh, rubbing his eyes.

“Sorry, it’s been my fault”, he admitted, “if I hadn’t overreacted that much it wouldn’t have been that obvious”

Bartolomeo shook his head with a teasing grin.

“Don’t worry.  An angry Cabbage during sex is hotter than expected”

“O-Oi!”

“Man, I think I’m getting hard again just thinking about how you’ve ridden me like a fucking cowboy”

“Bartolomeo, if you say another word-”

“Sooo who knows, maybe me becoming a Casanova isn’t such a bad idea after all-”

Cavendish raised his hand to hit at Bartolomeo but the pirate simply grabbed his wrist and dragged him forward to attack his mouth in his usual rude way, and while letting Bartolomeo crawl over him with the clear intention of having a second round, Cavendish couldn’t help to think once again that that bastard definitely knew how to kiss well.

**Author's Note:**

> After writing so much Doflamingo/Reader, my inner BartoDish fujoshi asked me to write something about these two again xDD Hope you like it ~


End file.
